The present invention relates to a pneumatic radial tire with water-splash control capability, and more particularly, to a pneumatic radial tire with a water-splash control rib wherein by optimizing the profile of the ring-shaped water-splash control rib on the sidewall along the circumference of the tire, water-splash control and heat radiation increase, improving the durability of the tire.
According to the present invention, when a heavy load vehicle, such as a truck or a bus, drives on a road covered with water puddles or with foreign substances, such as stones, the water and the foreign substances will not splash or bounce-off to strike the surrounding vehicles, thus improving driver visibility, and pedestrians will be free from getting splashed by water or hit by foreign substances.
Moreover, the water-splash control can last for a long time and can prevent loss of durability with good heat radiation performance, and therefore, can improve safety when driving on the present pneumatic radial tires with water-splash control rib.
The present invention is keyed to heavy duty pneumatic radial tires, but it can also be applicable to tires on passenger vehicles, SUVs, and light-weight trucks.